At present, various media information may be pushed when a user browses a website or browses information in an application (APP). For example: an advertisement in a form of a picture is inserted in a read article, or an advertisement in a form of a patch is inserted in a played video file. A manner of inserting a patch refers to that a video of media information lasting for a period of time is inserted at a front end of the video file, and the patch video is first played before the video file is played.